This invention relates to systems and methods for performing backup or archive operations on data. Typically, backups are initiated automatically according to a schedule. Backups may also be initiated manually by a user or administrator, in which case the backup may proceed immediately upon manual initiation. Other backup technologies exist that provide so-called “continuous” protection in that they create copies of the protected system's data upon write or write-close operations. These systems may create local or external caches that temporarily hold the copied data as a staging location for the data, prior to replication to the backup or archive location. The cache may be emptied or “flushed”, based on time intervals, storage limits, number of files accumulated, available connectivity, upon authorization by a server, etc. The cache may also be flushed based on a combination of triggers.
These various methods provide reasonable means of protecting data. However, data loss may still occur upon a failure of the protected system or the backup system, because there may be some data that has not been backed up when the failure occurs. There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for performing backup operations on data.